narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Minato Namikaze
A Couple factual notes First of all, I don't know if it is ever stated somewhare late in the manga / anime that Kushina Uzumaki was Minato's wife, I do know as a fact that it was stated she and him had Naruto as a child. but never that they were enggaged, I know this from sources other then the manga itself, but thats becuase I don't know japanese. and if the were married one of them would of gained the others family name,Tales-of-a-fan 21:50, 7 October 2007 (UTC) Can anyone explain the valid reason for this repeated edit? I asked the editor his reasons for removing it, but he hasn't responded and has continued to engage in removing it without reason. I'm opposed to strait removal of good faith additions to an article without explanation when asked. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion Dec 10, 2007 @ 01:41 (UTC) Gamabunta Why is it stated that Minato was the only one who could fully control Gamabunta? We see the two of them at the beginning of the series fighting the demon fox but that's it; also, it can just as easily be assumed that no one can fully control Gamabunta but he does fight with his summoner when the situation is appropriate (i.e. with Minato against the demon fox or with Jiraiya against Manda). There's just too little information to make this kind of assumption. Rajrajmarley 00:54, 15 March 2008 (UTC) ::Because Jiraiya said he couldn't control Gamabunta, and Gamabunta said himself, only the Fourth was able to get on top of his head (Apparently a sign of dominance. /shrug I don't know)--TheUltimate3 09:57, 15 March 2008 (UTC) Yeah, but that's what I'm saying. Gamabunta said that last person who stood on his head was the Fourth (this was in reference to the fact that he had accepted that Naruto was indeed the one who had summoned him). But to say that Minato was the only one who could completely control him is still way out there. Jiraiya did say that he couldn't completely control Gamabunta but what I'm saying is that it's more likely that no one is able to completely control him but he does fight with his summoner when the situation is appropriate. Rajrajmarley 18:19, 15 March 2008 (UTC) Shadow clone When was Minato seen using the Shadow clone jutsu? Jacce 06:34, 5 October 2008 (UTC) He knows it because he graduated the leaf academy and would needed to know howw to use it to graduate. :No, the student must know Clone Technique and by the way, we don't list academy jutsu. Jacce 07:25, 19 December 2008 (UTC) in kakashi gaiden when he was scouting for the first rock ninja 239 15 one with group one ahead and it look like rin first time seeing flying thunder god jutsu was later :are you sure you diden't se his flying thunder god jutsu. Which chapter and page? Jacce 20:14, 7 February 2009 (UTC) minato's kunai what does minato's kunai look like,and in which episode was it shown? :It has never been seen in the anime, just in the manga. First time it was seen was in Chapter 239 page 8 and "seen used" in chapter 244 page 15. Jacce 06:25, 10 November 2008 (UTC) It was also shown in Naruto Ultimate Ninja 3 Hold On Minato was not the youngest shinobi to be Hokage in history Sandaime was like twelve as shown in a flashback Minato may not have been the youngest shinobi to be raised to kage level, but he was the youngest hokage. The animeman :Says who? We have no idea how old the Shodai, Nidaime, or Sandaime were when they became Hokage. --ShounenSuki 13:16, 25 December 2008 (UTC) Actually we can see the Shodai back when he and Madara founded the village. He seemed older then Minato and had to of been Hogake for a few years, meaning his brother the Nidaime was probably older then Minato too. The Sandaime im not sure of but we can see flashbacks of when he trained the Sanin(before he became Hokage) and he seemed around 30+ but we cant tell... Minato can use shadow clone technique Just because we haven't seen him use it, it is a fact that he has to be able to use it because he graduated from the academy and needed to know how to use it to graduate. :No, the student must know Clone Technique and by the way, we don't list academy jutsu. Jacce 07:25, 19 December 2008 (UTC) I guest it would be wrong to assume that minato knew senjutsu. :Absolutely. Jacce 06:46, 22 December 2008 (UTC) Arashi Kazama?!!!!!!!! Okay, maybe its just me, but i have noticed a lot of people calling him Arashi Kazama, but thats not his name! I should know, i'm naruto's biggest fan, and i hate that name! Where did this name come from? please tell me. uzumaki arashi in chapter 92 page 19.... there is a name>>>>>>>uzumaki arashi.... who is he????? and please tell me the other name in the list of contract with the toad We are not sure who they are and Uzumaki Arashi was just a name that the maker put. Maybe one of these days he will tell us or it something the fans with to come up with. Like for the fanfic or something. And for the other names might be people he knows and just wrote it down. And that is just my thought. Oh and next time sign your user name on here when you do a discussion page. Hopemon 18:37, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Flying Thunder God Jutsu= So when someone throws one of his three bladed kunai he teleports to wherever the kunai lands. By JohnnyB317 When one of the kunai get thrown, he dose, but there chakra on the formula that will let him know. You must touch the formula on the kunai. But if soneone throws one without touching formula, Minato don't get teleaport at all. You must touch the formula first for his to be where the kunai is. And yes he does go where it lands. Hopemon 18:34, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Why everytime i put up a picture of when minato and kushina approved of the name Naruto from one of jiraiyas books, it keeps getting deleted. I find it very important because it was a defining moment in the series and it should be in his page. ? Has anyone seen the 439 spilers?--Inferuno Ryuu 22:39, 11 March 2009 (UTC)